Allen Dulles
Allen Welsh Dulles (April 7, 1893 – January 29, 1969) was an American diplomat and lawyer who became the first civilian (DCI), and its longest-serving director to date. As head of the (CIA) during the early Cold War, he oversaw the , the , the aircraft program and the . He was dismissed by over the latter fiasco. Operation Majestic Allen Dulles, Dir. of CIA, approved the Operation Majestic 1960 UFO briefing notes,Operation Majestic 1960 in PDF for the eyes only of incumbent President (20 Jan 1961). MJ-12 Project The following bullet points highlight UFO coverup activities revealed in ' "Operations Review" of "The MJ-12 Project", dated 5 November 1961:Allen W. Dulles' Operation Review of The MJ-12 Project 1961 in PDF * “Active” use of “balloon borne decoys”"Balloon decoys" were likely planted by the US government during the Roswell craft recovery phase (c. July 4—6; See Operation Majestic 1960 in PDF, p.2), in strategic places for William Brazel and others to find bogus military grade aluminum foil. * “'The Situation'… of how Soviet air defenses perceive unidentified flying objects.” Dulles indicates that the Soviets are very well aware of the UFO phenomenon, as early as this dated memo 1961, which is the subject of a "situation". * “Future psychological warfare plans are in the making for more sophisticated vehicles whose characteristics come very close to phenomena collected by Air Force and NSA elements authorized for operations in this area of intelligence.”"Future psychological warfare plans in the making" suggests paving the way for the Star Gate Project (1978 and earlier); "sophisticated vehicles whose characteristics come very close to phenomena collected by Air Force" suggests the attempt to reverse engineer whatever phenomena has been collected by the Air Force. * “'Basis for Action.' Earlier studies indicated that Americans perceived U.F.O. sightings as the work of Soviet propaganda designed to convince U.S. intelligence of their technical superiority and to spread distrust of the government. CIA conducted three reviews of the situation utilizing all available information and concluded that 80% of the sighting reports investigated by the Air Force's Project Blue Book were explainable and posed no immediate threat to national security. The remaining cases have been classified for security reasons and are under review. While the possibility remains that true U.F.O. cases are of non-terrestrial origin, U.S. intelligence is of the opinion that they do not constitute a physical threat to national defense.Dulles reveals that 20% of the USAF investigations on UFOs are considered (1) “classified” (2) still “under review” (3) “possible UFO cases are of non-terrestrial origin” (4) constitute no physical threat to national defense.” For reasons of security, I cannot divulge pertinent data on some of the more sensitive aspects of MJ-12 activities which have been deemed properly classified under the 1954 Atomic Energy Act of 1954.Dulles indicates that the Majestic 12 (“MJ-12 activities”) are protected by the “ ”, which notably made possible for the US government to allow private companies to gain technical information ( ). Enter (c.1970) and Robert Bigelow (2007). ::I hope this clarifies the necessity to keep current operations with CIA activities in sensitive areas from becoming official disclosure.“sensitive areas from becoming official disclosure.”— meaning, there is something to officially disclose and therefore the UFO unrest will never go away until this 'official disclosure'. From time to time, updates will be provided through NIE as more information becomes available.” ;Notes See also * Operation Majestic 1960 References Category:Ufology Category:United States Category:Majestic